


[PODFIC] Unnamed drabble - by tumblr user forinnefablereasons

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: -no original summary by the author-It's a fluffy cute drabble I encountered while browsing tumblr!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] Unnamed drabble - by tumblr user forinnefablereasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnamed drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548581) by forineffablereasons. 



**Length** : 1:13 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!4LYmEIrI!ubeNXIXLEosV6urh00Taz_35v4-fhKafwIs-7A4h67U) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kdt8nk8lfbeAU-rMTj61PlNN2uqp_lbT/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also reblog the original tumblr post! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
